<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Could’ve I Forgot You? by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587278">How Could’ve I Forgot You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, Implied Cheating, Landon Remembers, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Safer Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it might be an ill advised one night stand. Waking up in the morning the next day, he came to the realization it was much, much more.<br/>Set during 2x02</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Could’ve I Forgot You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts">XoXo_luvaudrey2020</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Landon POV</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>
“Thanks for listening.” I said as I left the (albeit pretty) girl on the bench.</p><p>Before I could think, her lips were on mine.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I literally just told her about Josie.</em>
</p><p>But something felt so familiar about this, like I was coming home.</p><p>So I moved to deepen the kiss and open our mouths, to let our tongues dance.</p><p>My hands moved downward to lightly, gently cup her ass as she placed her arms around my neck.</p><p>“Wow. Umm…my name’s Landon.” I whispered as we still held each other close.</p><p>
  <em>Did I just cheat on Josie?</em>
</p><p>“Hope.” She replied, a melodic tune I somehow recognized.</p><p>She started to walk off with her stuff, towards the corner store.</p><p>“Wait!” I said before I noticed she was buying a small pack of condoms at the register.</p><p>The cashier gave her the receipt.</p><p>“Please...that kiss...” I whispered before softly kissing her.</p><p>She sighed as she opened her mouth and softly let her tongue slid into mine.</p><p>“Let’s go...somewhere.” I whispered after breaking the kiss.</p><p>Nodding, she lead me to the local somewhat rundown motel which we quickly got a room.</p><p>Going into the room, we kissed fiercely as we lead each other to the bed.</p><p>I felt like this wasn’t the first time this had happened as we striped each other of our jackets before kissing again.</p><p>“Landon...” she whispered.</p><p>For some reason, I wanted to know every inch of her with my mouth and hands.</p><p>I looked at her, on top of me, as I lifted her top. She smiled as she lifted mine.</p><p>“Can I?” I asked, my hands ghosting around her bra.</p><p>“Please...” she moaned as I grabbed her breasts softly through the fabric of her bra.</p><p>She let out little whines, whimpers, and moans as I did so. She quickly took off her earrings and bracelets as I lifted her breasts from their confinement.</p><p>
  <em>God, they were beautiful.</em>
</p><p>In response, she unclipped the clasp of her bra, letting the fabric fall away.</p><p>I kissed down her neck, gaining more of her beautiful noises, as I met her breasts.</p><p>Her hips had started to rock against mine, almost involuntary it seemed.</p><p>“Landon?” She whimpered</p><p>I continued to kiss down her body, reached the waistband of her leggings.</p><p>“Please...” she moaned as I pulled them off, leaving her only in her underwear.</p><p>She rolled off me as I rose. Biting her lip, she pulled at my belt buckle before slowly and softly sliding down my jeans. I pushed her softly down onto the bed again, capturing her lips in a needy, hungry kiss as my hands moved down her body. One of them made its way down her panties causing her to gasp.</p><p>“Shit. Is that not okay?” I whispered.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” She whispered back as my hand and fingers softly explored her cunt as my groin felt like they had been a fire lit under it.</p><p>
  <em>God. How good it would be to remove her panties and just be inside her.</em>
</p><p>My fingers slid inside her, causing another grasp before a whine and several moans.</p><p>“Yes. Please. You’re making me feel so good...” she whispered, as my fingers grew wetter and the sliding of my fingers inside her grew more slick and easy,</p><p>“Landon...Bag.” She whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Oh right.</em>
</p><p>I left her embrace and my fingers left her cunt, her panties had a wet spot around the crotch. I grabbed the little packet before opening it and grabbing one of the square small packets inside. I placed this and the cardboard box on the nightstand before kissing down her body again, fingers hooking around both sides of her panties as I took them off.</p><p>Her hands gently slid down my boxers, my semi erect cock was out.</p><p>“Is it...” she started to ask.</p><p>“Yes.” I replied and was momentarily startled when her hand moved my foreskin down and the tip of her tongue touched the tip of my cock.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus.</em>
</p><p>Her lips then gently kissed it, I was fully hard now. I grabbed the packet and tore it open, sliding the condom down after her mouth left the tip of it.</p><p>She looked at me, expectingly, as her legs opened and I dove into between them, moaning together as heat met heat. I started off with a few small, slow, and gentle thrusts before picking up the pace a little which caused her whine. My hands entangled themselves into her auburn locks as hers entangled themselves into my curls.</p><p>
  <em>Damn. It felt so good, so right to be with her like this.</em>
</p><p>Soon, too soon, it was over. I was met with overwhelming pleasure as I came inside the condom, withdrawing to dispose of it before she slipped under the covers.</p><p>“Stay with me?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course.” I replied.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, the next morning for some reason, various memories hit me like a freight train.</p><p>
  <em>This was Hope. Tribid. The girl I had been killing myself to see, the girl in my visions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The source of the gaping hole in my chest, in my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The love of my life.</span> </em>
</p><p>Who I just lost my virginity to and hers to me.</p><p>“Hope?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes?” She replied, somewhat groggy.</p><p>“I remember you.” I whispered</p><p>“Shit. Really?” She asked hopefully.</p><p>In response, I bought her up and smashed her lips onto mine in a passionate, loving kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>